Revived
NOTE: If you hate Mametchi, IRYO. Revived is a GoGang miniepisode made by BoyInCharge55. This introduces Himespetchi to the series. Cast *Max Charles as Mametchi *Jenell-Slack Wilson as Himespetchi *Erica Mendez as the female cannibal *Stephanie Sheh as the female cannibal's sister Transcript saying "Previously on GoGang's last miniepisode..." flips in as Max Charles (as Mametchi) reads it text spins away as part of [[Ma'assalama, Mametchi] appears with a "PRE-CAM" border] Redneck Cannibal: (to Mametchi) "You lookin' for trouble, ya Twinkie?" Mametchi: "I'm not a Twinkie. I'm just a young Tamagotchi who has really strange ears." Redneck Cannibal: "Are you talkin' back to me?" Mametchi: (shudders) "N-no..." Redneck Cannibal: "GET 'EEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" to a montage of Mametchi getting chased by a group of cannibals as they enter and exit several doors repeatedly, in the same fashion of the [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ScoobyDoobyDoors Scooby-Dooby Doors trope until Mametchi gets caught by one of the cannibals.] Redneck Cannibal: "Finally..." Mametchi: "Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" Redneck Cannibal: "Apology denied! I have a present for you..." (Takes out a frying pan) Mametchi: "A frying pan? Are you kidding? That's ludicrous!" Redneck Cannibal: "Hold still and enjoy this!" (repeatedly whacks Mametchi until he begins bleeding) the redneck whacks Mametchi, the screen and the "PRE-CAM" border shake Mametchi: "MAKE IT STOP, I BEG YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Redneck Cannibal: "You should've thought about it before you trespassed our territory." the other cannibals join in on the beating of Mametchi. Soon, he has ceased breathing, indicating his possible death. Redneck Cannibal: "Good job, boys." cannibals leave. Ants feed on Mametchi's corpse video and border fade out to a yellow and blue background (blue on top and yellow on bottom Big Black by The Quick Brown Fox plays GoGang logo slides in as "Riddle me this" is said words "REVIVAL" with the top of the E having Mametchi's ears slide in as "Riddle me that" is said words shake a little bit as "big black" is said the main part begins to play, the words begin to dance off BY BOYINCHARGE55" dances in on the yellow area the same time, "TAMAGOTCHI CHARACTERS (C) 1996, 2011 BANDAI" dances in on the blue area 5 seconds, the words dance off ending section begins to play MUSIC (C) THE QUICK BROWN FOX" dances in on the yellow area ending note plays splits up to show Himespetchi taking Mametchi's corpse and swiping off ants Himespetchi: "Stupid ant! You circus midgets! All trying to eat my love's corpse!" Female Cannibal: "I remember the time we beat your husband to death. And HOW DID YOU SWIPE ALL OF THE ANTS OFF HIS CORPSE?!?!?!!?!" Cannibal's Sister: "You better explain it or we will send the other ants to attack you and his corpse." Himespetchi: (shuddering) "Mame-Mametchi was the only one for me. I was crying over the big news." Both Cannibals: "So that's a reason, huh?" Himespetchi: (speaking as if she just solved a math problem) "Yes." Both Cannibals: "...fine. You can have him." minutes later... Himespetchi: (chuckles) "Nobody's in!" walks in and goes to Mametchi's laboratory grabs a test tube, pours some liquid into another, and then in a medicine gives him the liquid eyes open and he looks around and at himself Mametchi: "Hello! Glad you revived me." Himespetchi: "GIGA LOVE!" out to the credits THE END Music *The Big Black (plays during the opening) Category:GoGang Miniepisodes